


站在对等的高度说爱你

by wendy24tgf



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendy24tgf/pseuds/wendy24tgf
Summary: 从青梅竹马走到旗鼓相当
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 1





	站在对等的高度说爱你

**Author's Note:**

> 现背au，副教授赫x研究生海，年龄有私设，全是我的ooc，骂我可以，别骂他们
> 
> 主赫海，副贤旭，大云哥和希澈哥几句话客串
> 
> 国际三禁，严禁上升真人

秋日温暖的午后，李东海背着吉他，独自行走在校园的林荫道里。远远地看见一棵树的背后露出一剪白衬衫的轮廓，带着好奇走上前，不禁放轻了脚步。阳光透过叶片，斑驳地洒落在他的发梢，手中厚重的书本因惯性斜倒在地上，恰好翻到第1015页，那是李东海的生日。将吉他取下搁置在一旁，蹲下身子仔细瞧着那张脸，那是一张他看了十几年的脸，他的照片常常出现在学校的宣传栏里——东语学院最年轻的副教授，李赫宰。

“赫宰，赫宰。”李东海摇了摇男人的肩膀，轻轻叫着他的名字，又小心翼翼替他摘去掉落在衬衫上的落叶，“在这里睡着，你也不怕突然下雨。”

“是东海啊！”慵懒地睁开眼，像过往无数次那样，顺势倒在李东海的肩膀上，短发蹭着他的下颌，“今天下午没课？”

“刚上完一节大课，打算去琴房，结果就看到你在树底下睡着了。”没大没小地伸手在他的头上揉了两下，故意将人的头发揉的乱糟糟，“李教授，你现在可是一点为人师表的样子都没有了。”

“呀！李东海，你又跟我没大没小的！”一把抓住李东海四下作乱的手，不轻地捏了两下，头顶传来熟悉的笑声，“上午晨会听说希澈哥和钟云哥要回来了。”

“那今年评职称，希澈哥应该能评上正职了吧？”

“以他的资历，加上外出两年访学的经历，问题不大。不过我听说钟云哥申请转去传媒学院带本科生，你说他是怎么想的？”

“钟云哥如果转去传媒学院的话，东语这边就该缺人了吧？”

“所以说要你快点硕士毕业，然后留校帮帮我啊！”手撑着草地坐直了身子，调整了一下歪掉的金丝框眼镜，李赫宰一直抓着李东海的手没松开，“东海，我知道你不想让别人说顺利读完硕士是因为我的缘故。可你是我的学生，这件事是没法改变的事实。”

“可是，如果我毕业后申请留校的话，肯定会有人在背后议论。我都能想象得到他们会说些什么，无非是你暗箱操作替我安排，我靠裙带关系上位罢了。”

“东海，我收你这个学生，除了我们之间的关系，更多的是因为你的才华和悟性。所以这些话，你不用放在心上。”

“赫宰，我当然知道你不仅仅是因为我们是恋人才肯收我，但……”有些不自在地偏过头，李赫宰注意到他的眼角有些泛红，“你在我身上的确花费了比在其他学生身上更多的时间，因为感情而表现出的偏爱，无论是你还是我，都没办法否认。”

“东海……”

“赫宰，我不后悔当初选择你做我的导师，但申请留校这件事，以后别再提了。”

李赫宰自中学时代起便一直住在李东海的隔壁，互相陪伴了彼此十几年，虽说用青梅竹马来形容倒也不为过，可偏偏因为年长了他几岁，总不免将他视作后辈关怀。李东海习惯了在李赫宰的面前毫无保留，以至于现在只需要一个语调的起伏，男人就能全然明白他情绪的变化与感情的起伏。

“东海，”李赫宰收起玩笑的心思，坐直了身子，换了个姿势揽住恋人的肩，“你在生气。”

被人当面戳破心事，哪怕是从小到大最亲近的人，李东海也多少觉得有几分难堪。说不准为什么，他懊恼地推开了李赫宰，抓起吉他背在身上，头也不回的跑开了。只留下李赫宰依然坐在草地上，望着他的背影勾起了嘴角。

“东海哥今天这么早就回来啦！”

“有点累，想回屋躺一下。”看了眼端着果盘从厨房里走出来的大男孩，又看了看双手缩在袖子里只露出指尖的室友，李东海半是认真半是玩笑地开口，“怪不得嫌我回来的早，原来是圭贤来了。”

“厶？不是，东海哥你……”看着压根没打算听自己解释直接回了房间的李东海，金厉旭抬手挠了两下头，若有所思地转过身，“奇怪，难不成是和赫宰哥吵架了？”

“提前回家，脸上没有笑容，也没把李赫宰挂在嘴边，啧~”曺圭贤挑了个颜色鲜红的草莓塞进金厉旭的嘴里，明亮的眼睛里满是狡黠又八卦的神色，“我说厉九，你这位室友哥哥的心思未免也太好猜了。”

“虽然从年纪上来说，他的确是哥哥，但其实东海哥常常表现的可小孩了。”

“S大的人是不是都知道他是李赫宰副教授的男朋友？”

“新生不清楚，但老生应该都知道，毕竟去年夏天院系足球赛，这两位哥的表现跟昭告天下也差不多了。”

“嗯？”敏锐捕捉到八卦的消息，曺圭贤立刻来了精神，拽着金厉旭到沙发上坐下，“说来听听。”

“呀！”抬手在曺圭贤的脑门上敲了个暴栗，“你什么时候变得跟大云哥一样八卦了？”

“八卦我们厉旭的室友不算八卦。”将果盘搁在腿上，一手乐此不疲地投喂着金厉旭，一手时不时在他手感极好的短发上揉搓两下，“再说了，你跟我说说，将来我也能学着点，免得大云哥每次见我都说我没情趣。”

“你少来，就你那不讲理的样，大云哥还能说得到你？”习惯性地翻了个白眼，打开曺圭贤搁在自己脑袋上的手，“足球赛的时候，赫宰哥进了非常关键的一球，东海哥直接百米冲刺跳到了他身上。然后赫宰哥就单手搂着他的腰，绕场一周以示庆祝。”

“呵！呵！呵！”曺圭贤光是听就已经觉得背后一阵恶寒，艰难地吞咽了一口唾沫，“不愧是S大最年轻的副教授，这套路我还真是学不会。”

两个人挤在客厅柔软的沙发上吵吵闹闹的，李东海隔着门板将他们关于自己的对话全听了去。想起去年夏天的足球赛，心里的郁闷便散了大半。要说有多生李赫宰的气，连他自己都觉得不至于。可每当李赫宰对自己的未来规划提出建议时，他便总是忍不住埋怨他将自己当成小孩子操心。李东海至今都记得第一次见到李赫宰时候的场景，那个时候他才七岁，还是个小学生。当李赫宰笑眯眯捧着礼物盒站在院子门口和自己打招呼的时候，他甚至不好意思地躲去了妈妈的身后。尽管李赫宰大了自己整整八岁，却能让自己莫名的信赖并依赖着。连哥哥东华有时也常常打趣说“赫宰看上去才更像是我们东海的哥哥呢”，直到他考上大学那一年，他们戳破了那层窗户纸，成了恋人的关系。

“我们东海还在生气吗？”

手机屏幕亮了亮，是李赫宰发来的消息。明知对方看不到，李东海还是忍不住嘁了一声，继而手指飞快地摁着键盘。

“呀！李赫宰你又没事找事！”

“哎一古，你这么连名带姓的叫我，被妈妈听见又该说你没大没小了。”

“你少拿妈妈来压我，而且那是我妈妈，你别有事没事占便宜！”

“反正以后也是我妈妈，早一点改口也没关系的嘛~”

“呀！！！”

“东海，我刚刚想了想，你未来的道路的确应该让你自己去走。但我们的未来，我会陪着你一起走下去。”

李东海的眼眶有些发烫，将手机扔到一边，呈大字型将自己摔在床上。李赫宰是明白自己的，一如自己又何尝不懂他的苦心。偏过头看着床头柜上摆着的合照，李东海咬着下唇想了想，认真编辑了一条简讯回复李赫宰。

“赫宰，我可以站在你身后，可我更想站在你身边。这样，我所看到的就不仅仅是你的背影，而是你的全部。”

正在准备晚课的李赫宰在见到回信时勾了勾嘴角，默默摁下了锁屏键。遮风挡雨的感情固然令人称羡，可旗鼓相当的爱情才更值得他们彼此期待。


End file.
